I Almost Lost You
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: It crossed his mind a lot; that day. He shuddered at the truth that if he hadn't of been there, she would have died. But he was there. And she was right here. Safe. And sound. By his side.- AUSLLY ONE SHOT-


**A/N: Hey guys. So this is a one shot i thought of when i needed to get my emotions out and it turned out ok i thought so i decided to post it:) i hope you like it and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

**[This is the updated version of this story]**

THIRD PERSON

He was getting worried. The constant spacey look in her eyes. The lack of color in her face. He was worried about her.

When he asked she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

He had noticed some scars on her arms; and he was no idiot; he knew what they were from; and that scared the living hell out of him.

She knew he knew what she was doing. She had caught him staring every so often.

"Ally" he would whimper, fear evident in his eyes. She would just shake her head and hide her face from him.

She didn't really know why she did it. It was almost like she wasn't doing it. A fog would take over her mind and everything was a blur. She would hate herself and she would harm her skin. She knew he worried but she couldn't stop.  
>_<p>

She had thought about doing it for a while now. Ending it all. She would come close but then never be brave enough to actually do it. She hated that. How weak she was. She hated herself. And she didn't wanna live anymore.. and it was time she do something about it.

* * *

><p>AUSTIN'S POV:<p>

I sit up in my room fiddling around on my phone. I exhale slowly, lying back on my bed. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand. looking down, I read the ID. _Ally_.

I quickly hit 'View'.

_Received 5:12pm sat. April 8 _

_Hey Austin. Thank you for being an amazing friend to me. I'm sorry I was such a sucky one to you. Anyways I love you. And I'm sorry. _

Instantly I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. Something just wasn't right. My heart began to race as I grabbed my jacket and keys and ran downstairs and out to my car.

* * *

><p>"Ally" I call, using the spare key she had given me to get in.<p>

"Ally!" I hear some sobs coming from upstairs. I curse under my breath, racing up to her bathroom.  
>_<p>

"Ally!" I scream running into the bathroom. The sight I see shocks me. Ally on the ground with a pill bottle in her hand. She screams.

"I can't get this damn lid off" she shrieks hot tears pouring out of her eyes.

I race towards her grabbing the bottle, desperately trying to get it away from her. She screams.

"No!" I continue to pull on it like my life depended on it; but frankly her's did. Finally I mange to knock it out of her hands and it falls to the ground.

She screams and I grab her wrists to keep her from picking it up.

"what the hell! Why would you do this Austin just let me die please!" she screams at me, sobbing hard. My heart has fallen to the floor but I stay strong and take the crying girl in my arms, holding her fragile body close.

"I love you Ally" I say shakily, stroking her hair.

She sobs, punching my chest.

"I just wanna die" she cries. Tears begin to silently fall from my eyes.

"I love you Ally" I tell her again. She just cries into my chest over and over as I repeat the words in her ear.

* * *

><p>I sit on the edge of her bed, keeping a close eye on her. She rolls over, hugging her pillow.<p>

"you don't have to stay here you know" she says tiredly.

"I'm not leaving you" I say firmly. She sighs and rolls back over.

"Why would you do that Ally" I ask almost hesitantly. She stares at me for a while.

"I don't know" she says at whisper level. I just stare into her eyes. I am about to say something but she beats me to it.

"I don't freakin know ok!" she yells at me. I nod, taken aback a bit.

"I-I'm sorry I'm just…" she trails off, her voice cracking. I just continue to look at her, one hand on her thigh.

"I'm so screwed up" she states, staring at her ceiling. I stay quiet and just let her talk.

"I don't know what made me try….or what even made me cut…I just….I'm…" she sighs. "Sometimes I just…my head feels foggy or something it's hard to describe it's just there's this feeling of sadness or anger towards myself and it takes over me. It's almost like I'm not even really living…it's all a blur and my mind is just blanked out and I don't know…I'm sorry" She says finally looking at me. I swallow.

"I love you Ally...I hope you know that" I say, staring hard into her deep brown eyes. She cracks a small smile.

"I know you do…" I smile a little. It is silent for a moment.

"Austin" she says pulling me out of my thoughts. I look to her.

"yah"

"could I have a hug" She asks small-ly as if she spoke too loud she might break. My heart falls again. I lay down beside her, engulfing her in my arms.

"Thanks" she says resting the side of her head on my chest. I swallow.

"no problem" She cuddles further into me and I kiss the top of her head.

She opens her eyes slightly, looking up at me. I caress the side of her cheek with my hand, not once breaking eye contact.

A tear slides off my cheek as I look at her beautiful face.

"What's wrong" she asks me softly. I let out a shaky breath.

"you scared the crap out of me" I croak still holding her cheek. A feeing of guilt crosses her face.

"I'm sorry" she says shyly. I shake my head.

"just…please promise me you won't do it again.." I say, fear evident in my voice. She swallows.

"I promise" she whispers sounding a bit uncertain. I nod and hug her tightly, burying my face in her shoulder.

"I love you" she says into my chest. I exhale.

"I love you too" I lift my head up and kiss her cheek, then rebury my nose in her curls.

* * *

><p>THIRD PERSON<p>

It had been a week since Ally had attempted suicide. He barely ever left her side. Sometimes she would tell him he could go off with his friends but he never accepted.

At lunch he would have her close by his side, not wanting anyone to hurt her.

It crossed his mind a lot; that day. He shuddered at the truth that if he hadn't of been there, she would have died.

But he _was _there. And she was right here. Safe. And sound. By his side.

**A/N: dont forget to watch Austin and Ally tomorrow night at 9! (no on the 21st of Sept. i think:))**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
